


Three Sleeping Pirates

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little pirates sleeping in a tree. Along comes a girl by the name of Nami. She watches and watches and squeels with glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sleeping Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing

Nami looked out over the waters with a delighted sigh Usopp was beside her stirring the ship from going off course. As usual Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro where no where to be found. It annoyed her to always see the three slacking off. Luffy she could understand but Sanji and Zoro? 

Unknown to her the three where far from slacking off. They where enjoying themselves and giving themselves a long break. The three where curled up in one of the piles of blankets from the sleeping cabin. Luffy was laid out in the center his arms stretched out above his head like he didn’t have a care in the world. Slowly he yawned and lowered his arms to wrap around two heads that laid on either side of him.

One hand was curled into short green spikes of the famous bounty hunter. Who happened to have his hands fisted in luffy’s red unbuttoned vest. The other hand was carding through Sanji’s blonde hair gently almost absentmindedly as the cook had his arms crossed across his chest an unlit cigarette balanced between his lips as his breath evened out in sleep.

The three seemed so content in each others arms it was hard for Nami to wake them once she stumbled upon them. She sighed and crossed her arms at the three. This was the calmest and most relaxed she had seen any of the three but did they have to be so close together? 

She walked over slowly her long legs taking her the distance easily and she gently rocked Zoro’s shoulder only to receive a frightening glare as a response. Jerking back her face turned a sickly green color and she backed off immediately as the cook shot her the same glare from the other side. Waving her hands in surrender she slipped back out the door closing the door shut heavily. 

Zoro and Sanji looked at one another before looking down at their captain who seemed to sleep through just about everything. Leaning over the sleeping rubber man they shared a short chaste kiss before leaning down and kissing the sleeping companions cheek gently. 

Luffy gave a strange noise in-between a grunt and a snore as he rolled over burying his face into Zoro’s waist band. The captain’s hat fell off his head and rolled off the pile only to be caught on a certain cooks foot. 

The blonde chef looked down and picked it up with a heavy sigh leaning back to lay it on a barrel for safe keep while he tried to wake his captain. Leaning over he nipped at the younger male’s ear gently and a hand came up and smacked him in the cheek as Luffy continued to sleep peacefully

The swordsman quickly noticed that they where getting no where and decided to pull out the big guns. Leaning down he planted a heated kiss on the sleeping males lips. He smirked at the cook smugly as the captain began to respond to it and the cook hissed in anger.

Sanji was not one to be out done. So to counter Zoro’s tactless approach he reached forward with his hand and delved them across the captain chest dragging his dull nails gently down the tanned flesh. The chest arched into the menstruation and kissed lips broke off from Zoro’s giving a moan of pleasure. 

Zoro looked ready to skewer the cook himself before a dark idea crossed his mind and he leaned foreword capturing the cooks lips in a harsh dominating kiss leaving Luffy a full view of his shirtless chest. He felt the cook fiht the kiss before melting into the kiss much like Luffy had done second before.

Luffy looked up and saw his two crew mates going at it with heated kisses and feeling left out he smiled lightly using his hands to cup both pirates gently rubbing a single finger along their growing hard ons. The effect was instantaneous and both pirates came sputtering out of the kiss and looked down at a now fully awake and fully aroused captain. 

Luffy gave one of those cheeky smiles, “Captain doesn’t like being left out”  
The two others grinned wickedly and dove onto their captain almost immediately. And Nami soon counted hr lucky stars that she hadn’t walked in to THAT.


End file.
